


Under the moonlight

by Jack36



Series: Of the stars, the moon, and Honoka. [3]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, Written in Umi's 1st person POV, if you are looking for smut don't open, not an actual plot, thoughts and feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:55:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack36/pseuds/Jack36
Summary: There is a moment, in a relationship, when everything changes, when love grows stronger and inibitions fall. Honoka and Umi's is under the moonlight.





	Under the moonlight

I know it's THE night when you push me against the wall, kissing me forcefully, and I kiss you back, savoring your tongue on mine. We are in my backyard of my house, my parents are sleeping at a distance from us that any other day would have me worried, but not today. Today I want you. I feel your breath on my neck as you start kissing it, and I let my moans fill the air, shivering slightly from the new pleasure that invades my body. Today my love for you will die, I'm sure, just to bloom in a new, stronger feeling.  
  
You separate yourself from me, and I'm already missing your body against mine, but I open my eyes just in time to see your dress fall down to the ground, and I drink in the view of your stunning, naked body bathing in the moonlight, that gives your ginger hair and smooth, pale skin a look that I though only angels could achieve, so gorgeous, ethereal I'd say. But you are my angel, so where's the surprise?  
  
All of a sudden you are back against me, stripping me of my jacket and unbuttoning my blouse, then caressing my upper body, and your fingers feel as petals on my skin, so delicate yet so firm when you grab one of my breasts, ever so gently, your lips and tongue undoubtedly leaving marks against my neck, but every spot you kiss sends a new jolt of pleasure in my head, and I hiss and moan, already addicted to your touch. Then I feel your tongue agains my breast, and my nipple, and it's the best sensation I've ever felt, I swear. You suck gently on my nipple, and I'm ecstatic; I almost miss the way your hands travel on my belly and against my sides all the way to my trousers, that are pressed down in a long, fluid movement. I am naked in front of you, now, just as you are naked for me.  
  
You take a step back again, and I can feel your gaze roaming all over my body, but, unlike the usual days, tonight I'm not shy, I'm letting you watch me for as long as you want, because tonight is ours, and ours alone, and no one is ever going to take it away from us.  
  
"You're so beautiful, Umi" you say, and then you add "I love you so much." but I can't answer because your lips are on mine, restraining me from declaring my eternal, old, but always new love for you. My hands roam freely on your body, like they have a mind of their own, and I love how soft your breasts feel under my touch, and how you shiver slightly when I squeeze them, before leaving them and start roaming again. Your lips leave mine, just to start leaving kisses all over my body, a long, wet trail that covers my neck and throat, both of my breasts, and my belly, all the way down to my pubes, and just now I feel my core, my womanhood, being so wet, fluids going even down on my tights. You must have noticed this as well, because I feel your tongue tracing lines on my legs, my hands grip your head in anticipation of what's coming, and shortly after I feel your warm tongue against me, licking me dry for a moment before my body makes me wet again, and your tongue pushes harder on me, to the point that I feel it enter inside me, just a little, but it's enough to make my back arch, and a loud moan escape my lips. You must feel my pleasure because you push harder again, drinking my juices as they come out, and the more you lick me the more pleasure I get, into a vicious circle that I'd never want to escape, until something explodes inside of me, and the most powerful wave of pleasure invades me, leaving me weak as I let out a cry that has something primal in it. I feel my knees giving in, and I start to tremble, collapsing on your face, that is still buried between my legs.  
  
I feel your hands caressing me from my butt to my hips, then tightening their grip on me to hold me up, while you remove yourself fron beneath me, and you get back on your feet, licking your lips as you always do after eating bread or strawberries, before crashing your lips against mine, and in this moment a new wave of energy rises in my body, and I push you behind, making you fall on the grass, and falling on top of you, and I start to cover your beautiful, smooth skin with kisses. The look in your eyes arouses me even more, the vulnerability and submission, along with the desire and lust that possessed you mere moments ago, and I guess that's the same look in my eyes right now, so I start kissing your breasts, licking and tasting your skin, while a hand of mine caresses your tummy all the way down between your legs, I feel you whimpering under my touch, your breath shorter. I feel your dampness on my fingers, that are now going up and down on your slit, when I feel your hands on my cheeks guide my face on yours, and you say "Take me, Umi." Before kissing me harder than ever, and I obey, pressing a finger inside you, your warm insides enveloping my finger, and I find myself loving the sensation, moving my finger back and forth, slowly at first, but always deeper as I feel your inner walls making way to me and clenching on me at my passage. You push your body on me, kissing me and moaning loudly in my mouth, your hands behind my neck. I see tears in you eyes, and I panic a little before you say that you want more, so I push a second finger inside you, and you groan, a primal sound that makes me feel so proud because I am making you feel this good. The groan grows in volume as I feel your insides grip my fingers harder, and you start to tremble, kissing me and pressing yourself onto me, even with your legs around my hips. I take my fingers out from you, and lick your juices from them, feeling a new flavor on my tongue, bitter but sweet at the same time, and I know that it's going to become my favourite flavor.  
  
I look down at you, kissing your lips softly, before taking your hand into mine and resting my head on your chest, and your free hand immediatley makes her way to my hair, brushing them softly. Your voice vibrates from your chest into my head as you say "That was amazing, thank you so much Umi-chan. I love you so much, I hope you felt it."  
"I love you, too, Honoka. I'm glad it was with you." I kiss your chest, and I feel myself drifting into dreamland, lulled by your hands and steading breath.  
"Let's sleep, Umi-chan?" I hear you ask.  
"Yeah, let's." And I close my eyes on your naked body, under the moonlight, in a warm summer night, and my love for you is now stronger then ever.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language so feel free to correct any error, for whose I apologize. I hope you liked it, if you did please leave kudos or a comment, it's important!


End file.
